An image forming apparatus represented by a multi-function peripheral (referred to as “MFP”) uses toner to print on a sheet of paper. In order to supply toner to the MFP, the MFP is provided with a toner storing container which stores toner.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-117604 describes a developer replenishing container that replenishes an image forming apparatus with developer by rotating, the developer replenishing container including: a container body for storing developer, in which a spiral projection is formed inside by blow molding; a developer discharge opening that is formed at one end of the container body, has no spiral projection formed, and has a smaller diameter than the inside diameter of the container body; and a conveying member that rotates integrally with the container body, and conveys developer conveyed by the spiral projection in the container body, to the developer discharge opening, wherein the conveying member is inserted into the container body from the developer discharge opening at one end of the container body, is displaced toward the radially outside of the container body within the container body after the insertion, and thus being fixed inside the container body.
However, according to the developer replenishing container described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-117604, in the case where an amount of toner to be contained is decreased, variation occurs in an amount of toner conveyed by the spiral projection, and thus it prevents stably supplying toner to a developing device.